A Logical Reason to Reject A Reunion Sequel
by Firewolfe
Summary: Did Sarek have a logical Reason to Not attend Spock's graduation with Amanda. How does he react to the lack of repspect his family is shown. Will T'Pol be able to stop him form losing control?


**By: Lisa AKA Fire Star**

**17 December 2007**

**Archive: Selek if you want it. Anyone else sure just let me know where.**

**Summary: Spock' Graduation and Independence why did Sarek not attend? Was there a logical reason?**

**Disclaimers: Star **Tre**k belongs to Gene Rodenberry and the corporations. I am just playing with his universe for a while with no intention of gaining profit other then my own amusement.**

**A/N: Spell and grammar checked but not betaed read at your own risk. Thoughts and telepathy are in Italics. Shouting is in capitals.**

A Logical Reason to Reject A Reunion NC-17 Sequel to Graduated Independence

Admiral T'Pol walked with Lady Amanda of Vulcan out to the flitter. _She knew that Lady Amanda had left most of her guards at the Consulate not wishing to place them in an awkward position with the ambassador. She had only T'Mara and Daniel with her today and it was not enough in T'Pol's mind. While she was no longer young she would do her duty and keep Sarek's lady safe. She was gladdened that she had come even though it would anger Sarek. Her nephew was being stubborn and inflexible. He had clearly seen her and there would be Hades to pay. He had never quite forgiven her for offering and for then sponsoring Spock. However, T'Pol like Amanda knew Spock needed to spread his wings and soar. If he had remained on Vulcan a part of him would have withered and died. T'Pol knew that feeling only to well. If Spock had stayed on Vulcan some essential part of him would have withered and died._

T'Pol spotted a figure and said quickly. "T'Sia I must make a call. I will with your permission join you shortly."

Amanda smiled. "Of course. We will see you soon." Amanda watched her leave and then allowed Daniel move her along. _She sighed she hated the constant security even if it was her beloved brother._

T'Pol moved forward quickly hoping to avoid an incident. However it was not to be….

Lt. Commander Cartwright tried to push his way past a standing hooded figure.

"Lt. Commander May I have a word with you." A commanding voice ordered.

Cartwright swung around and clipped the figure not wanting to be detained.

Lt. Commander Cartwright turned and froze as to icy cold green eyes skewered him. A strong hand held him firmly in place. He then recognized the face as the hood feel back. He was shocked at who was standing there giving him an angry glare.

"Ambassador what may, excuse me sir I did not know it was you---"

He was pushed into an empty room hard. The figure clearly having little patience.

Cartwright stumbled and looked at the commanding figure.

T'Pol swore softly using words she learned from her mate many years ago as she flipped her communicator open and order the area cordoned off by Starfleet security. She then called Vulcan guards to protect the ambassador. Sarek was truly angry. _This was not going to be pretty_.

"SILENCE ! you will listen to me. I am most displeased at your actions. Who do you think you are to show so little respect to SHE WHO IS MY LADY WIFE!"

Cartwright froze. _He had never seen an angry Vulcan. Yet the ambassador was shaking with rage_. He went to back up as a strong hand caught him by the throat and lifting him high into the air. "Insulting My Son and Heir was one thing. He has chosen his path and so he must accept this lack of proper respect due to his person and position but His mother has not! She is Lady Amanda Of Vulcan. She who sits on the High council as an Advisor to T'Pau. She is the second ranking VULCAN here on Earth. SHE IS A HEAD Of STATE!" Each angry word was said loudly and clearly. He shook the Lt. Commander with little concern or care. "She is the third highest in rank on Vulcan!"

T'Pol motioned several Starfleet security officers to keep the crowds away and back. She then directed Vulcan guards kept the Star Fleeter personnel way.

_So much for a diplomatic talk with the Lt. Commander_. She sighed almost in relief as she noted that at least the ranking the Starfleet officers were Andorian. _Who have thought I be glad to have Andorians around. Once more she thanked the Other for Shran's friendship as well as Jonathan Archer for forcing peace between her people and the Andoirans._

"If you ever raise your voice or insult she again I will ripe you apart and feed you my pet sehlat and dog. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR!" Sarek tossed him aside.

The Lt. Commander gasped for breath. _He was shocked as a voice came through and commanded. A voice he was never so glad to hear. He was certain he was a dead man. _He rubbed his sore throat barely able to breathe.

"KADITH Sarekem. He has learned the error of his ways. I will attend this. Now go meditate." Admiral T'Pol commanded. Her hand caught him and pulled him back. "He is not worth losing control for."

Sarek stiffened. "Of course you are right. I…deal with him. He is never to be near she again! I want him away from Spock. A deep space mission. Near none of my house!"

"It will be attended to Shaile." T'Pol said. "I have just the assignment for him. It will be as you command."

Sarek shook for one moment more. He glared at the Lt. Commander and then stepped away. "Call for transport."

T'Pol nodded and quickly called for a transport for Sarek. _He was clearly in a bad way. No wonder he did not come to the ceremony with Amanda he was fighting for control. She just hoped Amanda was ready for this early Ponn Farr. It explained much._

"Did you see that he attacked me! I will have him ---"

"Damn it Lt. Commander I highly suggest you shut up." T'Pol ordered. She was clearly angry. T'Pol took a deep breath fighting her own emotions for a moment. Sarek's condition was easily felt.

Lt. Commander Cartwright froze stunned. _He had never heard a Vulcan curse and say shut up._ He looked at Admiral T'Pol incredulously. She looked ready to shoot him.

"I suggest you remain silent and listen to me. You have just insulted two heads of state. That is offence number one. You have shown a lack of respect for a significant ally of Earth. That is offence number two. Offence three is the worst of all you have attacked a member of the Federation Security Council. Any and all of those charges could easily end your career and place you in the brig for a long , long time. So, unless you agree to my terms I will see this happen and kick your from here to Kronus. Am I clear. Nod if you understand."

_Two angry Vulcans in less then an hour What was going on? Vulcans did not show emotion._

Cartwright was many things but he was no fool so he nodded.

"You will go immediately to your quarters and pack. You will request assignment on the USS Farlin and you will take the rank reduction to Lt. and serve as their auxiliary helmsmen. I am told you have some small skill in that area. If you protest or offer any complaint I will make certain that your career is over. I might also just decide that Cerberus II does need a protein infusion. I will not allow so bigoted an officer to serve as an instructor at the academy. I have heard many things but until today I was willing to give you the benefit of the doubt. However no more."

"That will hurt-"

Annoyance showed on T'Pol's face as she decided to make his choice clear once more. Sometimes humans were stupid. "You have three choices Cartwright you can take the rank reduction ,you can resign Or I can simply snap your neck. Your call Lt. Commander. What shall it be?" T'Pol's patience was clearly at an end. She struggled against the urge to simply snap the human's neck and be done with it.

Cartwright swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes Admiral." _How he hated Vulcans. _

T'Pol motioned a Andorian in a Starfleet uniform _"Go with him and see it is done!" She knew the youth was a quad mate of Shran's daughter so her orders would be followed to the letter. _

"Yes Admiral My pleasure." the young Commander said. "Come on Lt. " He emphasized the new rank. "You have a lot of packing to do."

Cartwright cursed but he had no choice not if he was to stay in the fleet. _There be a reckoning he swore. Not if he was to avenge his family. He had to go along for now. They would all pay he vowed._

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hours latter Amanda went to T'Pol side.

"Can you deal with Lt. Commander Cartwright?"

"It is done T'Sia. He saw the logic of requesting an off world assignment. He won't be a problem anymore."

Amanda's brow rose at this. "I see. The logic?"

T'Pol simply nodded. "T'Sia you might wish to contact Sarek. I believe he may have a logical reason for not attending today."

She frowned. "There is no excuse--- He rejected Spock…."

"T'Sia he has a certain Fever." T'Pol explained. "His control would have been dangerously low."

Amanda stiffened. "Damn him he never…." She looked stricken and ran to the flitter.

T'Pol was glad Spock had left earlier he did not need to see his mother's panic. At _least Sarek had a good reason for not coming with the family his control would never have held._

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sarek meditated but it was not working. _He needed She. No ,she had not come she had left him alone. She was angry with him. She would not forgive him his action_s. Just when he thought he would go mad he felt gentle lips on his back.

_She was his very soul._

"Sarek I am here."

The bond opened and he felt love and total acceptance he had been so afraid… _She would not come. He had hurt she by rejecting her son….his son._

"Sh… I am here and we are one." Amanda said softly as she allowed him to draw her close. _Sarek had stayed away to protect Spock. The fires of course it stole his logic…. _Then she thought no more as he made sanity flee.

Now they had only the fires and each other as it should be.

_Mine! _Sarek thought then he gave in and the fire raged… _He would deal with his son on an other day…. Today was for the fires._

_The End for Now…._


End file.
